guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vael
Favorite Color? Love the Monty Python refference. xD --Curin Derwin 19:10, 31 August 2007 (CDT) Joins When Leaving an Outpost, You Say? Is Vael the new Gwen? (but older and creepier (well, obviously, he's male)) Theonecynic 20:13, 31 August 2007 (CDT) Can't Find Vael I saw him first outside Grothmar Wardowns, but he didn't give me any quest at that time. Later he always shows up as an ally if I have a quest in the area active. But now that I completed all ebon vanguard quests (except the one given by Vael), I can't find him anymore to do the 3 skill quests started by him. Any idea how to trigger him? 04:36, 3 Septemeber 2007 (PDT) Vael Vael is Captain Osric. I noticed by his face and armor. Sad, I know. TrapY 20:11, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :Did Osric have a "V" on his chest? Theonecynic 20:13, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::See for yourself. I think the "V" stands for "vanguard", not "Vael". --68.106.223.233 07:25, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::::I done shoulda thunk of that. Ta! Theonecynic 07:56, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::::: Is Captain Osric's first name "Nathanael"? Because that's what Captain Langmar calls Vael in the quest Plan A :::::: Isn't he also the assassin called from Ebon Vanguard Assassin Support? Conscript 04:24, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::: I like to pretend that he is, but it's hard to justify it if you can use that skill while Vael's fighting beside you (joining randomly in Sacnoth Valley.) --Valentein 16:53, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::I thought the "V" was a V for Vendetta reference. He's all badass and everything... A possible bug? When i first encountered Vael, it wasn't at the usual spot outside Longeye's Ledge, but at this location: He had the same dialog options as at the other place, and after leaving the area i checked up on the wiki and found out about the rabbit area. The problem is, he now doesn't want to spawn anywhere, not at the rabbit spot, where i found him before or where he gives out the quest, which i now cant get at all. if anyone else has had this problem please post. --Milkflopance 17:19, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :Just complete all Ebon Vanguard Primary Quests first. At the end you'll recieve a reward from Captain Langmar (just outside Longeye's Ledge). You'll meet Vael while doing the quests from Captain Langmar. Perfectsam 16:41, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::I can't get him to spawn outside near the rabbits and I've completed all the primary quests. Ideas? :::I've already completed the primary quests and recieved the reward, vael still wont appear. --Milkflopance 17:24, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::::He never spawned near the rabbits in my case (spawned at charr camp instead, but that is unimportant, you don't need him to spawn somewhere first, he won't give you quests at that point anyway). As I said, go for the quests given by Captain Langmar. You'll meet Vael in the process and he'll give you new quests himself. Perfectsam 23:17, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :::::I've completed all of captain langmar's quests, and all of the primary quests...have talked to vael before now but he never offered quests when i talked to him the once...anyone seen him after primaries AND capt Langmar's quests are done? ::::::Sorry, i didn't read that bit properly, i'll get onto them right away. ::::::EDIT: he's there now, thanks for your help.--Milkflopance 02:58, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Im having a Promblem with him, I completed all Primary...twice. I also Did gwen missions and most everything and all he wants to do is run around with me. I kept him with for AWHILE. Please help!! Its killin me I already have all Carvings. TY. Sorry for posting here NCsoft page never loads. I have found a third location for his spawn, (Have primaries done and the ones done by Captain Langmar). For me he spawned just west of the mission complete marker Flag. I will post a picture of location as soon as I get around to hosting it. Perhaps his spawn is random within Wardowns, or at at the very least constrained to a certain number of locations.152.8.182.110 19:26, 4 September 2007 (CDT)anonymous I first encountered Vael in the rabbit area. He did the whole "Strange whispering" and "voice in the bushes" thing. Talked to him then. He didn't have much to say, other than that his favourite color was sage green. I've not completed all of the ebon vanguard primary quests, and all of the quests given by Langmar. But Vael's still not showing up anywhere. Ideas? :Read again what i wrote above. And someone should update the article. This is not a bug. You should just finish all Primary Quests. Then you'll meet Captain Langmar who'll give you quests that involve Vael. And Vael will give you new quests himself. Perfectsam 13:09, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::I've finished all of the primary quests and Vael still will not appear to offer his quests - I've only seen him appear the first time. /bug :::You have to go find him to start his quests, and to give his first one (Be Very, Very Quiet...) he's in the middle of Grothmar Wardowns. Look at the map in that quest's article for his exact location. Tain 18:05, 15 September 2007 (CDT) I found Vael in another location. I have not completed the Charr part of EOTN. After getting all the strange whispering and other lines, he spawned (as a first encounter, not giving any quests) at the res shrine just north-west of the forest.---- Tyrial 15:21, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Serious contendor for greatest NPC His quotes say it all. --Blue.rellik 00:47, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :Listening to him recount the time his beak fell off while training with the Tengu is indeed, one of the best quotes I've seen so far. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 15:51, 6 September 2007 (CDT) ::He's MUCH more mysterious than the Master of Whispers... no contest. And yeah, he's Captain Osric. I just know it. -Alreajk :::Every time he mentions his false eyebrows, I think of FLCL... anyone who's watched the series knows who I mean. :P --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:11, 10 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Haha, definately.71.153.26.133 01:00, 23 September 2007 (CDT) Captain Osric For all those still with a shadow of a doubt, here you go: What else is there to say? He saw a pair of daggers and decided they were the best chick magnet he's ever seen. He then snuck off to Shing Jea and was a little disappointed after the Assassin armor crafter booted him. He did manage to fool the Tengu to learn wielding his new daggers, since the Skill trainer laughed him off as well. And, since there was no Vanguard back in the old days of Ascalon, the V must stand for Vael, which was his Academy nickname. Sound about right? :) RoseOfKali 04:22, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :Lol, your theory sounds ...almost... believable except the fact that Sergeant Weststar could be Vael too! Or here's another theory: ArenaNet is too lazy to give those npc's different skins and they think we won't notice it :-P — [[User:Perfectsam|'Perfectsam']] 12:41, 11 September 2007 (CDT) ::And don't forget Captain Greywind! Conscript 08:32, 14 September 2007 (CDT) :Wrong about there being no Vanguard in old Ascalon... remember Pre? Academy mission was all about joining Ascalon's Vanguard. Tain 15:09, 11 September 2007 (CDT) ::You are all wrong Vael is acctually frostmaw the kinslayer in disguise :::::can't....stop...laughing.....--Blue.rellik 05:17, 15 September 2007 (CDT) All I can say is "!!!!" (like MGS but more visual) And that says quite alot. This guy is also Your average joe pop-out-of-nowhere-get-monsters-owned-with-protspirit-and-SoA-dies-pretty-fast-without guy. /dies after going blue Flechette 05:59, 15 September 2007 (CDT) :::Damn, I should have known... they have the same eyes. And nose. Argh, it's all over his face. Tain 16:28, 14 September 2007 (CDT) ::::And just in case I was wrong i have another idea maybe Vael is Vael who happens to be someone who just looks like alot of people/wurms Or what if they're just all twins? *GASP!* We should organize a family reunion! =D RoseOfKali 17:21, 17 September 2007 (CDT) Anet is lazy, if you guys read the quest things he's referred to Nathanael by Captain Langmar, so unless the full name is Nathanael Osiric... eh 70.45.69.19 19:04, 17 September 2007 (CDT) Kinjiro :I dont rly think he is anyone. He is just himself. As since Captain Osric and Captain Greywind and Frostmaw the Kindslayer are all happily allive and running around ik their camps, towns and dungeons he might just be someone entirly new. Or maybe he is Gwen's long thought dead dad, who ís actually allive. Maybe they're all just wielding the armor from the same Armorcrafter and they go to the same haircutter. Never seen a haircutter in GW though. Well, only future can tell, or not. Eddard of Ascalon 20.47, 18 september 2007 (GMT) :And he says himself that "Nathanael" is as much of an alias as "Vael" is...Hyper Cutter 18:57, 22 September 2007 (CDT) ::They are all clones.. ..end of story--Azzazthing 15:47, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :::None of this is surprising. Given the chance, I would look just like this. Kratos the Traitor 05:46, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Death Penalty I am pretty sure he DOES get death penalty. After a few deaths in Sacnoth Valley he neede a protective spirit to survive a 100-ish hp blow from a Grawl. Further research required. :Vael was unlucky enough to spawn with me in Sacnoth Valley. I dragged him along for The Assassin's Revenge (he died), The Smell of Titan in the Morning (he died), Fire and Pain (he died)...etc. I also ran into everyone's favorite Elementalist boss, Borguus Blisterbark. He died again. So he should have around 60% DP right now. And I am pretty certain he does, because if I walk near one of the burning trees which sets you on fire, his health drops *rapidly*. (T/ ) 08:00, 29 December 2008 (UTC) DALADA HE FOLLOWED ME AROUND WHEN i left Doomlore Shrine and watched me rape charr in dalada uplands. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 14:49, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :Nothing new, he randomly joins you as an ally as mentioned in the article. Or did he only watch without fighting? That'd be new! — [[User:Perfectsam|'Perfectsam']] 10:26, 24 September 2007 (CDT) Shouldn't the "appearance" section be modified to include it latter appearances in known areas? i'd imagine the pool of areas might be narrowed down to Dalada Uplands, or maybe the Ascalonian Vanguard areas of EotN...-- 11:52, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Favourite Color Met him in Grothmar Wardowns to get his quest be very quiet(or whatever), and he says his favourite colour is sage green. Is that a reference to something or is just anet playing with this? ^^ --Rotfl Mao 16:26, 27 September 2007 (UTC) :Read the first comment on this page. :P — Ness 16:30, 27 September 2007 (UTC) ::Duh, my bad, but i can bet my hand that he said his favorite color was yellow.... or blue? Oooooorrrrr maaaaaybeeeeeeeeeee.... --Rotfl Mao 08:05, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Did he play Clarinet? Might the 'This one time, in Cantha...' line be a reference to the Band Camp joke in American Pie? Legionaireb 16:41, 5 March 2008 (UTC) I think it is. That's what I think of everytime he says it...besides, I think eating a live beetle while drunk at a wedding qualifies as something likely to occur at band camp...or in Kaineng City... RebeccaTheLoving 00:46, 6 March 2008 (UTC)